It Happened in Times Square
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: A one shot A/U waffy ficcie about Kaoru's kiss on New Year's Eve in New York.


**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: A one shot A/U waffy ficcie about Kaoru's kiss on New Year's Eve in New York. Okay this is my first attempt at doing a POV type ficcie. So that's why there will be like major OOCness. K/K pairing. (the only kind I write ^_^) "It Happened In Time Square" Romance Fanfiction by **Gypsy-chan** Enjoy!^_^ (created and posted January 8, 2003)

  
  
  
  
  


**IT HAPPENED IN TIMES SQUARE**

  
  
  


I can still remember it as if it happened yesterday. I was standing in the middle of Times Square in New York City admiring all the tall buildings. The bright lights from the various billboards bounced off the tall buildings causing a spectrum of colors to flash across the sky. It was indeed a beautiful site to behold. I whipped out my camera and started taking pictures of everything in sight.

My boyfriend, at the time, glanced down at me in sheer annoyance. He peered over his dark glasses and whispered, "Stop acting like a tourist Kaoru. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Tourist," I questioned. "Come on Enishi, where's your holiday spirit? I mean it is New Year's Eve after all."

Enishi pushed his dark glasses back upon the bridge of his nose and turned his head. I used to hate when he did that to me. But, on that day, I was determined not to let his indifferent attitude dampen my spirit. I wanted to have fun. This was the first time that I had ever been in Times Square on New Year's Eve. 

First time you may ask? Yes. Like most typical New Yorkers, New Year's Eve was not to be spent in Times Square. You either went to a private party or cuddled up with your lover in front of the TV and watch a never aging Dick Clark ring in the new year. But for some reason, last year, I wanted my New Year's Eve to be different. So I dragged Enishi downtown in freezing weather to ring in the new year in Times Square.

The closer it got to midnight, the more distant Enishi had become. I could sense we were nearing a break up. I felt it coming for a long time. It was not as though when we met, it was love at first sight. I would say it was more of a relationship of convenience. He needed a place to stay; I needed the extra money for the rent.

Over a course of six months, we fell in love. It was nice at first, having someone to spend lonely evenings with after we got off work. Enishi and I did everything together. From taking simple strolls through Central Park, to riding our bicycles over the Brooklyn Bridge. Enishi and I had some good times together.

Unfortunately, it all changed when he switched jobs and acquired some new "friends". One of his friends was named Wu Heishin. He told Enishi that he was missing out on life hanging out with one woman. We were both 23 years old. Wu Heishin teased him a lot. He would taunt Enishi whenever I insisted he come home after work. He told Enishi that he was totally whipped.

In order to prove that he wasn't "whipped", he began staying out late and coming home drunk or high. Enishi wasn't a drug user. He would smoke a cigarette or two but nothing more than that. So when he came home stoned out of his mind, I would just freak out. Naturally, that led to numerous arguments. Enishi finally moved out and moved in with his new "weed smoking friend" Wu Heishin.

Surprisingly though, we didn't break up after that seemingly major fight. We managed to stay together, just barely. I was hoping that something special would happen between us that night in Times Square. With all the crowds and excitement, I figured Enishi would get caught up in the spirit of things and we would be a happy couple again. Boy, was I wrong.

At 11:50pm, ten minutes away from midnight, Enishi leaned over and whispered the most horrifying thing in my ear. He said, "Kaoru, I didn't want it to come to this, but I don't want to bring in the new year with false hopes of love and happiness between us. Let's stop pretending that we love each other and move on with our lives."

I was totally mortified. I cried out, "Enishi how could you do this to me! Not now! Not tonight!" He didn't look at me anymore. In a cold and distant voice he uttered, "Goodbye Kaoru and happy new year." After that, he walked out through the crowds and out of my life. I felt my whole world crashing in. 

It was now 11:56pm. The crowd around me was geared up with total excitement. The famed New Year's Ball, with it's thousands of pieces of lighted cut glass, began to burn brightly throughout the darkened sky. Soon it would descend off its high perch and fall bringing in another year. 

I, on the other hand, stood like a solid block of ice, oblivious to everything around me. I couldn't believe that Enishi could be that cold hearted. He knew how important that midnight kiss was to me. Traditionally, on New Year's Eve, a kiss at the stroke of midnight with the person you are in a relationship with, symbolizes the love you would like to have or expect more of in the new year. I guess that's why I really wanted to be there with Enishi. But things didn't turn out that way. 

Instead, I stood alone, amongst the crowd, with no one to share my love with. As the count down began. I stood there in tears, not able to move from the spot where Enishi and I broke up. In the background I could barely hear the crowd counting down the old year.

Ten Nine Eight Seven Six Five Four Three. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. I felt myself being pulled by strong arms into a warm embrace. I had been crying so much that I hadn't taken notice of who was pulling me in. Frankly, I thought it was Enishi coming to take me back. I closed my eyes and reveled in the warmth of his chest. 

I felt a gentle hand wiping away my tears. I knew at that point, I wasn't in the arms of Enishi. I was in fact, in the arms of a stranger. This stranger wore a wonderful smelling cologne. It smelled of sandlewood. I know that I should have pushed away from him, but I needed to be comforted by someone at that moment. I didn't want to be alone. As the crowd continued the count down, I gave all caution to the wind.

"Two One 

That's when it happened. As the crowd shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!" I was deeply engulfed into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I didn't want the kiss to end. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most handsome man that I had ever seen in my life. He had long fiery red hair tied low into a ponytail. His eyes were a warm violet. And his smile? His smile was very gentle and kind. I was taken back by the man before me.

He suddenly blushed deeply, I guess as deeply as I was blushing.

"I I've never done that before," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry for being so forward. I guess I got caught up with the crowd."

"It's okay," I smiled back as I was pressed even closer to him by the frenzied crowd. "After all, it is New Year's Eve!"

"Yes," he smiled in response. "So it is. Uhm Happy New Years!"

"Yes, happy New Year's to you too," I replied hoping to keep the conversation going a little longer.

"Well, I guess I better go."

"Yes, it is rather late," I smiled. "We all know how crazy New Yorkers can get after midnight on New Year's Eve."

We both chuckled. I could tell that he didn't want to leave either but slowly he started to back away.

"Wait!" I shouted. My heart began to pound harder as he turned toward me. _"God he's so handsome!"_ I thought dreamily.

"Yes?"

"What. What is your name if you don't mind me asking." I can't believe how bold I was.

  


He smiled and replied, "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. And your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

He extended his hand toward mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kamiya."

"You can call me Kaoru."

"All right, only if you call me Kenshin," he answered back with a smile still holding on to my hand. We both seemed afraid of letting go of each other's hand. It felt so good touching him.

"I guess I better give your hand back," he joked. "You'll need it to uhm..."

"Wave goodbye with or something," I chuckled softly feigning a quick little wave. At that moment, I could have just kicked myself. I didn't want to wave goodbye, I really wanted to use my hand to write his phone number down.

"Yes, uhm... hands are good for things like that," he chuckled again while scratching the back of his head with one hand and feigning a small wave with the other.

I could see that he was just as nervous as I was. I mean, there we were just standing in the same spot, pretending to wave goodbye to one another, while blushing like two complete idiots. Geez! At that point my mind I screamed, _"Hey! Stop standing there and waving like an idiot and ask me out for a cup of coffee or something!"_ Believe it or not, I think he read my mind. He suddenly stopped waving and fumbled out so sweetly,

  


"Uhm… Kaoru, I was thinking... Uhm... would you like to get a cup of cappuccino or something with me before you go back home?"

I paused for a second, noting how cute he looked asking me out for a cup of cappuccino. His beautiful violet eyes were locked into mine, praying that I wouldn't reject him. How could I? I wanted this too. I finally smiled warmly at him and answered,

"Yes thank you Kenshin, I would really like that."

So we went to a nearby café and sat in a cozy little boothe. The conversation went very well I would say. I really enjoyed his company. At certain points in our conversation, I caught him staring at me as I sipped my cappuccino. I wonder what was going through his mind.

  


Kenshin stared at Kaoru on and off throughout their conversation thinking,

_"She's so beautiful and it felt so right kissing her. It's funny how I've never been one for acting on impulse. My best friend Sano is the kind of guy who would do that. He'll probably die laughing when I tell him what I did. I guess maybe I felt sorry for her. I saw that jerk she was with from a distance. I knew he was a loser to leave someone as beautiful as her standing all alone in Times Square on New Year's Eve._

When I saw her tears, it made my heart melt. I suddenly had the urge to wrap her up into my arms and kiss her with all the love I had to give. I never imagined that I would actually do it. But I'm glad I did.

So what happens next? I don't know. I have my own issues to deal with at the moment. I just got out of a bad relationship and I know I need some time to see where my life is headed before starting another one. Kaoru is really a fasinating woman. The brief time we've spent together has been wonderful. I really hate for it to end.

I wished I knew more about her. I want to know her hopes and her dreams, her fears and her happinesses. But, I suppose now's not the best time to explore all of that. What if that jerk she was with earlier decides to come back into her life? Will she accept him back? ....Kenshin you idiot! You just met her and you're already showing signs of jealousy..... What was that? I better quit spacing out and pay attention to this beautiful creature before me. It may be the last time I ever see her."

  
  


We smiled plesantly at one another after finishing our cappuccinos. As I stood up, I quickly grabbed a napkin off the table. It had the name of the little café imprinted on it. I wanted to remember this place... our place, I thought wistfully. Kenshin and I strolled over to Grand Central Station. And then our special time together was coming to a close.

  


"I had a wonderful time Kenshin," I said trying not to blush too deeply.

"Yes, I did too," he smiled in response trying to hide the blush that crept upon his face also.

As my train came into the station, I gazed into his beautiful warm violet eyes and said, "I hope to see you again next year in Times Square on New Year's Eve."

_"Oh god! Why did I say that! I'm being too…"_

He suddenly interrupted my personal reprimand by saying, "Yes I'll be there too."

Kenshin leaned forward and kissed me in the doorway of the train. The conductor signaled for the doors to close. I quickly ran to the window and put my hand against the glass. I heard him say through the glass pane,

"I'll be waiting for you Kaoru. I promise," he finished as he followed the train to the end of the platform.

"I'll be waiting for you!!"

Those were the last words I heard spoken by Kenshin Himura. Common sense told me that I would never see Kenshin again, but for some reason, my heart told me otherwise.

  


**ONE YEAR LATER....**

"Hey Misao, what are you planning for New Year's Eve?"

"I don't know. This year Aoshi's already got something planned for just the two of us. Knowing him, it'll be a quite dinner at home."

"That sounds so nice and romantic," Kaoru said as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a sexy black dress. "So, what do you think?"

"Whoa Kaoru! Got a hot date tonight?"

"Well... maybe," she smiled.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're going to Times Square tonight just find this mystery guy you've been raving about for the past year."

"Come on Misao. Can't a single girl in New York go out by herself and have a nice time?"

"On New Year's Eve," Misao questioned. "I don't think so."

"Listen, I'm going to Times Square tonight to have a little fun and ring in the New Year. It beats sitting at home with my goldfish and stuffed animals."

"Yes I know," Misao replied feeling a little sorry for her friend. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you come spend New Year's eve with Aoshi and..."

"Forget it Misao. Aoshi planned something special for just the two of you. Don't you remember? Two's company, three's a crowd?"

"Yeah, I know," she said defeatedly. "I just feel..."

Kaoru took her hand and rested it upon her best friend's shoulder. "Don't feel sorry for me. I know how to have a good time by myself. I've been doing it for the past year since Enishi and I broke up."

"Well okay," sighed Misao. "But if you change your mind...."

"I won't," smiled Kaoru. "We'd better hurry and pay for these things. Aoshi is waiting in the car for us. You know how he get's when he doesn't see you."

Just then, Misao's cellphone beeped. Kaoru smiled as she heard her talking.

"Aoshi, stop worrying. Kaoru and I will be out in one minute. Oh and Aoshi... I love you." She blew kisses into her cellphone. After turning off her cellphone, Misao looked over to Kaoru. Kaoru started giggling and then began to mock her. "Oooohhh Aoshi-sama! Kissy... kissy..."

Misao blushed furiously. "You just way Kao-chan! When you find that someone special, I'll be the one doing the kissy-face at you," she chuckled.

"Believe me, I won't be as bad as you two. You and Aoshi are just hopeless."

Both girls laughed as they paid for their items and left the store.

  
  


It was 10:00pm. Kaoru was on the train to Times Square. As she sat quitely, staring out the window, she began to think about Kenshin.

_"I wonder if he will be there? I know it's really stupid of me to put my trust into a complete stranger I met on New Year's Eve. I've only known him for an hour. But that hour was the best hour out of the whole year. I tried to start another relationship, but I couldn't. I just can't get Kenshin Himura out of my mind. I don't know, maybe his New Year's Eve kiss was actually some kind of curse or something."_

Kaoru giggled inwardly. _"Now I know I'm crazy."_

After walking over to Times Square, she began to intermingle with the crowd.

_"I can't believe how many people are here tonight. It must be over 500,000 people. I'll never find him here," she sighed._

The mayor of New York stood up to make a short speech before it was time to press the button releasing the traditional New Year's Eve Ball. Kaoru looked around trying not to appear frantic.

_"He promised," she sniffed, "that he would be waiting for me."_

The crowd had started the countdown. Kaoru stood in the same spot where she had met Kenshin the prior year.

Ten Nine Eight

_"Who am I fooling," she sniffed again. "I should have known better than to put all my trust in a stranger. He's probably somewhere enjoying New Year's Eve with someone very special wrapped into his arms while I'm standing here like an idiot waiting for a person that will never come."_

Seven Six Five

_"Why do I always set myself up to be disappointed. I should have stayed home."_

  


FOUR

  


"Where is she! I've got to find Kaoru! I promised to meet her here," Kenshin said loudly as he pushed his way madly through the reveling New Year's Eve crowd. "I've got to find her before midnight!"

  


THREE.

  


"I have to kiss her! I have to let her know that she's the only woman I've been thinking about all year. I need her! I must be with her! KAORU! KAORU!!"

  


TWO

  


He suddenly saw her standing in "their spot".

KAORU!!! KAORU!!! She can't hear me! The crowd is too noisy! Please god let her hear me! "KAORU!!! KAORU!!!!"

Kaoru turned upon hearing what sounded like her name. _Kenshin??_ Tears poured down her face upon catching sight of him.

"KENSHIN!!!" she screamed loudly trying to get through the crowd. "Please let me through! I've got to get to him before midnight! I want to be with him!"

"ONE"

Suddenly, as if time stood still just for the two of them, Kenshin was upon her. He grabbed her into a tight embrace allowing her body to melt slowly into his. Kenshin gently wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered huskily, "I told you I'd be waiting for you."

More tears streaked down Kaoru's face as she smiled up at him. He then took her lips hungrily and possessively as the crowd shouted,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!"

As the firecrackers were set off above their heads, their hearts were generating and different kind of sparkle. He kissed her passionately, exploring all that she had to offer. After breaking the kiss he smiled lovingly at her.

"I was so worried I wouldn't find you in time," he said as he wiped away her stray tears.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come for me," she uttered softly while gazing into his warm smile.

"I promised that I would come back for you Kaoru," he assured her while hugging her closer. "I know this may sound strange, but I... I've been thinking about you a lot over the past year. From the moment we had our first kiss, I knew I wanted to be with you forever."

"I feel the same way too," she whispered into his chest. I could feel the smile on his face growing wider, I would say, just as wide as the one on my face.

"You want to go for a carriage ride in Central Park?"

"Yes," she exclaimed happily all the while clinging on to his arm not wanting to ever let go.

Kenshin hailed a yellow taxi to take them to 59th Street and 7th Avenue. There he had prearranged to have a white carriage waiting for them. As Kaoru got out of the cab and looked at the white horse and carriage, she couldn't help but shed tears of happiness. Kenshin helped her into the carriage and pulled the blanket over both their legs. The carriage pulled off slowly.

"This is the happiest moment in my life," Kaoru said as she leaned into Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin nudged her back gently to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes before uttering softly, "It's only the beginning." He lifted her chin to meet his before tenderly kissing her. As they deepened the kiss they both thought in unison,

_"At last I've found the one who can mend my broken heart."_

  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  


**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay, I've started the New Year off right by actually posting a completed ficcie!^_^ Anyhoo, as I said, this is my first attempt at a POV. I think I didn't do it right. Your comments would be greatly appreciated on this.

So why did I write this? Well I was in Times Square for New Year's Eve. I looked around at all the kissing couples and this story just popped up in my head. I just had to write it. I hope you liked it.^_^

Author's Ramblings: Before I get flamed from other New Yorkers, I know that you can't prearrange a Horse and Carriage ride on a major holiday like New Year's. But, hey, this is a K/K romance ficcie. So anything is possible.^_^ Also, the horse and carriage ride is very romantic. My girlfriend got engaged that way. Her then, boyfriend, took her on a horse and carriage ride around Central Park. When they got out of the carriage, he got on his knee and proposed to her in Central Park. OMG! That was like soooo romantic! Okay, take care everyone.^_^

  
  



End file.
